parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Villains' Revenge - Part 5 - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the fifth part of Evil Villains' Revenge, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Admiral Razorbeard as Captain Hook *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Mr. Smee *Rayman as Peter Pan *Ly as Wendy Darling *Joe as John Darling *Baby Globox as Michael Darling *Robo-Pirates as The Pirates Transcript *Thomas: Two stories down and two to go. What's next? (turns the page) *Admiral Razorbeard: Lackey? Bring me Rayman Pan at once. We shall both duel to the death. *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey: Your horribleness, he always win. *Admiral Razorbeard: Tonight will be different. Tonight will be different. *Thomas: Oh, sure sounds like something rotten in Namyarland. (falls into Namyarland to the prison ship. He climbs up to the top and gasps in shock) Bust my buffers! *Admiral Razorbeard: So much for never growing up, huh, Rayman? *(Rayman, weakened and wounded, battles Razorbeard to the death) *Admiral Razorbeard: Rayman, you bore me. What say you to this? We just call this a win for me, so you can settle early in this evening, and give it up... forever?! *Rayman: Give it up?! Never! Not while I can still hold this blade steady enough to run you through! (Rayman tries to defeat Razorbeard, but loses his blue lightsaber, which lands in Thomas's hand, that grabs it) Go ahead. Pick it up. You can use it and rush this old codfish through the lava? *Admiral Razorbeard: What?! This? (force chokes, and force throws him into the balcony's top, but drops the cup full of juice to Rayman, who drinks it and feels better) If you have the taste of cold steal, get up here, you scurvy swab! *Thomas: Okay, I'll pick it up! (picks up Rayman's lightsaber, climbs up to the top and finally makes it to the top) *Admiral Razorbeard: If a friend is Rayman's, then he's not my friend! En guarde! *Thomas: Touche! *(Thomas and Razorbeard have a duel to the death until Thomas kicks Razorbeard off the crow's nest) *Robot Pirate 1: Hello train! *Robot Pirate 2: We're glad that you've been coming! *Robot Pirate 3: Now guess who's about to get rid of you? *Robot Pirate 4: Hey Thomas! *Robot Pirate 5: Prepare to get mashed into train soup! *(The pirates, with their red lightsabers, try to attack Thomas, but are no match for his excellent Jedi skills, as he slays them all of the deck) *Robot Pirate 6: WHAT?!! BEATEN UP BY THOMAS?! *Robot Pirate 7: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Robot Pirate 8: AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH! *Admiral Razorbeard: Look alive, you blithering blue brat! (gets kicked off the edge and falls down) *(The two continue to duel until Thomas slashes the weapon out of Razorbeard's hand) *Admiral Razorbeard: Oh, drat! Go on! Give the sword to me like you've done in the movies! Things were finally turning out quite well, but now you've shown your face up! Go on, drive me off the edge. (force heals Rayman, then force pushes Razorbeard off the edge) No. (screams and falls into the sea) *Thomas: Hooray! We did it! Now I'll give Rayman back his lightsaber so that we may go outside back. *(Jano tries to eat Razorbeard, who screams, and swims away, but smacks a wall, then keeps running. Rayman, having gotten back his blue lightsaber, flies with Ly the Fairy, Joe, Baby Globox, and last, but not least, Barbara, all the way to Namyarland, and all wave to Thomas, who winks to them as they go) *Rayman: Thanks for setting things right. And if you need to find me, I'm in the book. Category:UbiSoftFan94